1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a high performance coating particularly adapted for use as a clear, no-wax protective wear layer on plastic flooring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No-wax coatings for vinyl composition flooring are well known in the vinyl flooring industry. These coatings are designed to form tough, glossy wear layers which are easily maintained and which do not require the waxing and buffing usually associated with vinyl sheet flooring maintenance. Solvent based coatings which require both moisture and heat cure as well as fully UV curable coatings, have been successfully developed and coatings which required both a UV and moisture cure as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,299 have also been developed. The coatings to which this invention relates are the solvent based heat and moisture curable systems. Prior art coatings are commonly solvent solutions of --NCO terminated prepolymers which are based on polyether and/or polyester polyisocyanate reaction products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,573 is an example of prior art directed to typical polyether and polyester-polyisocyanate reaction products which are utilizable as pre-polymers in coatings of this type.